A World Without Humans
by Scarlett Undertaker Windflame
Summary: Sesshomaru have been lock up in a special prison made for demons for over 100 years. With the help of the Black Lotus Sesshomaru was busted out along with Koga and his men with many others demons and half breeds. Rin found herself being a hostage as the break out happens. Will Sesshomaru save Rin from being killed by his ally or will he keep her for himself or let her go free?
1. Chapter 1

These will be short chapters. I hope you enjoy reading the stories.

Chapter 1

"LET ME OUT OF THESE FUCKING CHAINS. I WILL KILL ALL YOU FILTHY HUMANS ONE BY ONE IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" a screaming roar filling the empty hall. A woman being dragged down hallways by chains was covered in blood. Some of the chains snap and the woman started killing those around her. She grabs a female guard by the hair to slam her into a thick clear glass and mush it to pieces. Glancing threw the glass for a split second she saw a tall man with long silver hair standing there with a smile on his face before she turns to kick a male guard in the face. "WE NEED MORE GUARDS IN HERE AND BRING THE GUNS." A young guard said before his neck got snap.

"AIM IN THE CHEST, THE MORE WE PUT IN HER THE SOONER SHE GOES DOWN." A female said as she shot six needles into the woman. "YOU DARE SHOOT AT ME WITH HUMAN WEAPONS." The woman said as she pulls out the needles and threw them back at the guns men. The needles hit one of the guys in the eye killing him on the spot that cause a panic. "LILY YOU MUST STOP OR THEY WILL KILL YOU." another female voice said out of nowhere. "FUCKING HALFBREED I KNEW YOU WERE BEHIND THIS." The woman covered in blood said.

They shot dozens of needles in her and she finally went down. A total of 14 were dead while only two got hurt bad the rest of the group was untouched. That was only five people. Once they put on a large collar around her neck they seal her into a big white room across from the man with silver hair. A small cleaning group came in and cleans up the mess that was made. "Man why do dogs always made the biggest messes?" one of the guys asks as he puts one of the bodies on a stretcher. "Beats me even that dam wolf group they brought in did the same. Now there is only three of them left." A female said as she chuckles.

"We pay you to clean not to talk about what's going on around here or do I have to remind you what happens to the last group?" a small but beautiful woman said as she enters the huge hallway. Her name is Rin and she has been working in this building since she was 15 and she had scars to prove it. The building that they are in was made special for those demons that went on a killing spree. Only two now lives in the building and they killed over 15,000 lives over the years.

After her hand was scan the glass door went into the wall and Rin walks into the room with the woman in it. She pulled out three large empty clear bags and sets them on the bed. One by one she pulls out the needles and places them in the bags. She notices that some of the needles broke and metal were stuck inside her body. Rin felt bad because there was nothing she could do about it. After pulling out the last needle she pulls out a lager needle filled with blue liquid and shot up the woman in the arm. She quickly grabs the bags full of needles and dash out of the room. Scanning her hand once more the door slams shut and made a loud clicking sound. Turning around she saw the man standing there watching her. "Good evening Sesshomaru looks like you are not alone no more." Rin said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sesshomaru still hasn't move from his spot since they brought in Lily. He watches her waking up and pulling out the broken needles out of her body. Lily was unusually in his eyes and he wanted to know more about her. He could tell that she was a powerful Inu demon. He has a feeling that he knew her but from where? He only remembers a blue hair Inu demon when he was little but couldn't remember the name. Just a little blue hair girl that he played with and she always had a smile on her face. Sesshomaru heard two women coming back down the hallway talking about the blue hair woman.

"I see you took out the broken needles." Rin said as she stares at Lily. Lily stood up and was about to punch the glass door when she saw the person next to Rin. Rin quickly pulls out a small remote and press it. It slowed her down but quickly bounces back. "Don't worry these glass were made special just for them. They can punch all year and it will never break." Rin said as she flips her hair back to sneak a peek at Sesshomaru. "Rin are you sure I did the right thing?" the girl said as she pretended to cry. Rin felt sorry for the young girl as she gave her tissues. "Rose it will be ok. We will not stop until she is cure and is no longer a threat to humans and those around her." Rin said as she rubs her back. "May I talk to her for a minute if that is possible?" Rose asks as she wipes her nose. Rin said that it would have to be short before she walks away.

The whole time Lily tries to break through the glass door as the two talks to each other. Rose waited for Rin to leave before she starts to laugh. "Looks like I win big sister." Rose said with a big smile on her face. "Fucking bitch I will kill you for what you and your human mother did." Lily said as she stops hitting the glass. "I didn't do anything and my mother was punished for the crimes she did with her life end of story." Rose said as she spins around in the hallway. "Oh you mean when I killed our father because he killed my mother?" Rose said with such hate in her voice. "Your mother was a servant for my father and wanted to move up in the ranks and she slowly poison my mother for selfish reasons. Our father killed your mother when he found out what she did and he started cutting you off because of your human mother. He loved me more than you in the end." Lily said as she started hitting the glass door again.

Sesshomaru heard the whole thing and he started to feel anger. His eyes turn red until his collar started to shock him and he had to calm down. Rose told Lily that she may come back to visit her but could care less. Rose walk down the hall starting to fake cry once more and left. Rin came back with a chair and a file. Sitting down in the chair facing Lily Rin looks up at her. "We only have very little info on you. Would you care to answer some of my question so we know more about you?" Rin asks Lily. "We know your first name but what is your last name?" Rin question Lily as she pulls out a pen from her hair.

Sesshomaru knew Lily in some ways but not 100% sure so he did a test. "Lily is from the western palace just like me. Only the highest ranking titles have last names. She is a water Inu and she is or was my fiancé before she disappear for unknown reasons. We both were born on the same day only hours apart." Sesshomaru said as he went to lie down in his bed. Rin heard Sesshomaru and felt hurt for a reason. Lily turn to a wall and slid to the floor. "I think that's enough questions for one day." Rin said as she slam the file and left.

"The collar around your neck will shock you if you use any demonic power. The remote is when they feel like they are in danger so they press it. It has only two buttons on it. A low and high level on the remote for the humans to feel safe from us demons. While wearing these collars and in this room we are powerless." Sesshomaru said as he pulls covers over him. "So it is you. I thought I would never see you again. I'm so happy that you're still alive." Lily said while sitting on the floor. "You should take better care of your moko-moko." Sesshomaru said as he pulled his off the floor and into the bed with him. "You haven't change in the last 800 years." Lily said as she lays her tail in her lap.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A half breed with a kart full of meat was walking down the hallway to the Inu's when she was stop by another staff member and handed her a small piece of paper. He was a full blooded demon working for the Raine Company. The Raine Company is where they lock up anyone with a drop of demon blood in them. Only demons that "breaks laws" get lock up to make the humans feel safer around the world. The half breed nodded as she took the paper. She quickly slips the paper under the meat on one of the plates.

After going through security points she was finally in the building where they kept the Inu's in. She tried so hard not to smile until she left but fail. "I smell another half breed." Lily said as the food kart was coming down the hall. "Rumors were true another full blooded Inu. If you want to be feed then you better be nice to me or I give your food to Lord Sesshomaru." The girl told Lily. "You dare speak to me like that you half breed." Lily said in a firm voice. "Lily that's enough she is one of us." Sesshomaru said as the girl slid the plate full of meat threw the glass door to him. "There is something special for you today." The girl said as she smiles. "You done well Amy." Sesshomaru said as he reads the note.

He looks up and gave her a cold stare. "We will bring the female Inu with us." Sesshomaru said as he flushes the paper down the toilet. "As you wish my lord I will tell the others to make up another room." Amy said as she slid the other plate to Lily. "No she will be in my room just make sure she has clothes to wear." Sesshomaru said as he ate a chuck of meat. Amy fell to the floor on what Sesshomaru said. "Once you're done eating you can just place your plate threw the hole in the wall so you can eat tomorrow. It's the rule before you kill me for saying that." Amy said as she got off the floor. "The move will happen in two months my lord." Amy said as she walks off with the kart.

"Care to tell me what's going on like you use to or are you going to leave me in the dark from now on?" Lily said as she quickly ate the meat. "They found my brother who is a half breed and we all are breaking out in two months so keep your mouth shut." Sesshomaru said as he tosses the plate into the hole in the wall. "Sure thing my white little doggie." Lily said as she started to laugh. "I still see you're still a cry baby." Sesshomaru said as he started taking off his clothes. Lily looks away as she blushes. "You need a shower you smell like those herbs they put in you. No one can see what we are doing expect each other. Are you afraid to take off your kimono?" Sesshomaru asks with a smile.

"I never have been with a male let alone seeing one naked." Lily said as she looks at Sesshomaru. "We have been betroth since birth or do you wish not to become my mate?" Sesshomaru questions Lily. "We both turn around so we can't look at each other while taking showers." Lily said as she took off her outer kimono. "Bitch you will answer this Sesshomaru with the real answer." Sesshomaru said as his eyes turn red and getting shock. "Our fathers made a deal and we must go through with it. It is our birth right and we have no choice but to go thru with it." Lily said as she turns around.

Sesshomaru smile when Lily turned around and drops her last kimono to the floor. She turns on her shower and let out a moan from the hot water. Lily looks over her shoulder and saw Sesshomaru back and couldn't believe how well his body was built. Lily couldn't quit staring at him and the next thing she knew that he shuts off his shower and turns around. Sesshomaru turn around to catch Lily staring at him. Just to be an asshole Sesshomaru took his time to walk over to a wall and pulled out a drawer. He slowly gets dress in fresh clothes as Lily did her best to cover herself up as she did the same movements as Sesshomaru moves. She pulls out a bra and looks at it like she had no idea what it was. She did the same with the underwear; she puts on a long sleeve shirt on, and long pants. Sesshomaru puts on pants and a shirt with short sleeves.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Two hours later heels could be hear walking down the hall once more. Sesshomaru cut his eyes towards Lily as she just sat there. "Room number 1 Kikyo." A guard said to the girl. Sesshomaru smell his brothers' blood on the woman who is coming towards them. "Hello Sesshomaru we meet again." Kikyo said with a grin. Sesshomaru eyes turn to Kikyo and dismiss her. Kikyo laughs as she turns to Lily. "Rumors are true. The powerful dog demon future mate and you are very beautiful. It is a shame what's going to happen to you." Kikyo said with a big smile on her face Sesshomaru turns to her and went to the glass door.

"Oh Sesshomaru they haven't told you in four months your future mate is going to die by my hands. They said she is too far gone to be safe. I will push the death sentence to where it will be in one month and then your brother is next. I am saving you for last and I cannot wait till that day comes." Kikyo said as she looks at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru no longer could control his anger and he started to turn into his true form. The collar was shocking him but he still kept going. His claws grew as his aura pulsing and his power is rising. Kikyo fell backwards when Sesshomaru cracks the glass door and then alarms started going off.

"Kikyo what happen here?" Rin said as she rushes to Kikyo side. "I just told him that we found his brother and he started attacking the door." Kikyo said as Rin kept pressing the remote towards Sesshomaru. "She is lying. She is one of the worst miko I have ever laid eyes upon in my whole life even she is a powerful one." Lily said as she stood up. Just like Sesshomaru hit the glass door just once it crack but she kicks the door and left a small crack. Not just a small crack but also moved the door off its path by a fourth of an inch.

"Guards take Lady Kikyo somewhere safe as I deal with these to by myself." Rin said as she push the guards down the whole. The door slams behind her and walks down the hallway. Rin pulls her hair into a sideway pony tail and slaps the glass door. Sesshomaru didn't turn into a dog because of the space he was in. He looks at Rin and a minute later his eyes turn back to gold. "Nice to see that I can still calm you down when you act like that." Rin said as she blushes.

"Bitch I didn't calm down because of you. I didn't want my mate to see me in such ways." Sesshomaru said as he turns his back to her. "Guards." Rin said in a loud tone. Guards came in and ask what he could do to help. "I need the gear I would like to take him to the room." Rin said with such a cold tone. A straight jacket, mouth guard, and chains laid out on the floor as the guards fill the hall. Sesshomaru cut his eyes towards Rin as the guards tried to put on the straight jacket on him. He notice one of the guards and knew that he was on his side but had to act like he wasn't so he let them put on the gear and walks out. The guard who Sesshomaru knew puts the mouth guard on begs him to forgive him for such ways. Sesshomaru moved his head and the guard knew that he wasn't mad at him and smiled.

Only one guard led Sesshomaru and Rin down the hallways. The guard whispers low enough just for Sesshomaru can hear. "We found both your brother and your swords my lord. Even as we speak the swords are being taken to the same location. Once your brother sword is with yours the black lotus will move in and retreat them. When that does happen the humans will have more guards around." The guard said to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru nod before they enter the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"You never told me that you had a mate Sesshomaru." Rin said after the guard left. "I thought she died." Sesshomaru said in a cold voice. "I will give you that one. You never even told me about her. Why?" Rin said as she said down on a white chair. "This Sesshomaru doesn't have to explain himself to a mere human like you." Sesshomaru said as turns his back to Rin. "I want you out of here so we can be together." Rin said very quietly. "Bitch you sneak into the room you force me into, try to sleep with me, and now you want me to choose a human over a powerful Inu demon? I will make her mine. I never wanted you. You sleep around with other demons and even humans. I took many human bitches in my bed but they never make it out alive the next day." Sesshomaru said in a proud tone.

"Fine. If you bring in all these females in your bed what happens if one is with child?" Rin questions Sesshomaru. "I killed them. Only my mate shall bear my pups." Sesshomaru said as he sat down across from Rin. "How could you kill your unborn child?" Rin ask as she tried not to cry. "Bitch if you listen to what I said only my mate shall give me my pups. My blood line will never be tainted with human blood. If I get a chance I will kill you very slowly maybe I shall drip my acid poison on you. A single drop here and there I can hear it now your screams will fill me with such joy. No how about chain you up in my room and fuck my mate while you watch. Slowly dying on the inside begging me to kill you. So many ideas and I can kill you more than once." Sesshomaru said as Rin look like she saw a ghost. Rin called in the guard and told him to take him back to his cell with no food for a month. After she left the guard said "fucking human bitch" and lead out Sesshomaru back to his room.

After taking off the straight jacket Sesshomaru ribs off the mouth guard and hands it to the guard. "Would you like to tell the others about the miko my lord?" the guard asks as he bows to Sesshomaru. "Tell the black lotus the plans are in three weeks. I will not have my mate to be killed by a miko." Sesshomaru said as he steps into the room. The guard slides a key card and the door slams shut. "My lord." The guard said as he bows. He turns around to face Lily. "My lady." The guard said as he bows to her. Lily stood up when the guard called her that. Sesshomaru knew that she would be a good mate and a lady of the west.

The next day Sesshomaru and Lily bound and chain to the wall as they repair the glass door's that is broken. It took them three days to get the job down. "I put in something special so it will not happen again but just to be safe places these on the glass doors." A guy told Rin. "Thank you kind monk I will put these on the doors." Rin said as she places five on Lily and two on Sesshomaru door. Rin slaps the monk for rubbing her butt. "Sorry my hand is curse." The monk said as he rubs his cheek. Suddenly a girl in an old warrior outfit came in and started pulling on the monks' ear. "You womanizer may I remind you that I still have my Hiraikotsu." The woman said as she slaps the monk.

"Sango my dear you came to see me at work how thoughtful." The monk said as he ran behind Rin for his life. "Miroku" Sango said as sweet as she could. Miroku felt his life being taking away when Sango called his name like that. "Let's go now or else." Sango said as she drags Miroku out by his robes. "It's 2018 and people still wear that old fashion crap." Rin said when they left. "They wear them because of their family. I still wear kimonos because there better then what you force us to wear." Lily said as she stares at Rin. "Whatever." Rin said as Sesshomaru smiles. The guards let Sesshomaru free of the chains and Lily made a comment. "Sesshomaru prefers to wear kimonos then what he has on." Lily said as she smiles.

"Leave her like that for another three days." Rin said as he looks towards Sesshomaru. She smiles and walks away. Two weeks later Sesshomaru watches Lily finally being unchained from the wall. Rin made sure that Sesshomaru and Lily had eyes on them at all time. Two guards stood in front of Lily door and another two at Sesshomaru door. One day Rin dismiss the guards and stands there in front of Sesshomaru door. "Sesshomaru Taisho you have been here for 150 years and show no signs of getting better we have no choice but to put you to death." Rin said as she slams the file to close it and turns to Lily. "Lily You been here less than a month and study proves that you are too far off to be saved you also will be put to death. You are also Sesshomaru mate and that did nothing but to make it worse here. In four days you both will meet you end once and for all." Rin said as she walks away. Sesshomaru and Lily smell salt coming from Rin. She was crying for Sesshomaru.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Three days later Rin show up in the middle of the night sneaking in the building where Sesshomaru is at. "Hey Dr. Rin late night again?" the same half breed that feeds Sesshomaru and the others ask Rin. Rin smiled and nodded her head yes. "Well that's good news Dr. Rin I would hate to come looking for you." Amy said as she steps closer to Rin. "Amy, why would you be looking for me at this time of night?" Rin asks as she slowly walks backwards. "Dr. Rin we need you to open all the doors since you are one of the three that can and you are here while the others are home." Amy said as she places a mouth gag over Rin so she couldn't scream out.

Amy force Rin to walk and made sure no one was around as she quickly change into ninja clothes. Once she was done she covers her mouth with a black cloth with a red lotus on the front. Amy and Rin went to the main building were the young demons where being held in and free a fox child, two fire neko's, one ice neko, three water neko, three water imps, one forest imps, three snake demon children, six wolves, and six humans who use to be demon mates.

In the second building were over five dozens of different half breed's children, six half breed teenagers, and four half breed adults. The third building was where Koga and the wolf tribes being held as well the panther tribe; a two headed dragon, eight full demon children, and three dozen demon adults. The very last building only had two prisoners inside. "Lord Sesshomaru I brought you a little gift." Amy said as she forces Rin to open both doors. Amy tosses Rin at Sesshomaru feet and quickly took off the collar around his neck. Sesshomaru steps over Rin and rips off the collar from Lily neck. "My lord everyone has been freed and headed to the safe house in groups." Amy said as she bows to Sesshomaru. Rin removes the cloth from her mouth and screams out "YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" as she cried out.

Everyone acted like Rin wasn't even there. "Where is Uh-Un?" Sesshomaru demanded. "She is waiting outside for you my lord." Amy replied to Sesshomaru. The three started headed down the hallway until Rin screams out "They will find you and kill you all if you leave." Sesshomaru was suddenly in Rin face and told her, "I was going to let you live but since you open your mouth human bitch I will make you my personal servant. You shall listen to this Sesshomaru and his mate from now on." A second later Sesshomaru grabs Rin hair and started walking outside to his two headed dragon.

The sun started to rise and Sesshomaru haven't felt the sun in 150 years. He stops for a moment to feel the sun and the wind blowing. Rin notices how happy Sesshomaru seems from the moment he steps outside. Amy put Rin into handcuffs and tied her to the dragon. Amy and Rin on the dragon as Sesshomaru scoop Lily into his arms. Seconds later they were in the sky flying away from the Raine Company. Rin was freaking out from being off the ground and high in the sky. Lily fell asleep in Sesshomaru arms and he tightens his grip on her.

It was mid-day when they landed and Lily still hasn't woken up yet. Amy hopes off the dragon and lead the way into a large forest. Many different animals started coming out and watch them with very closely. Some even started walking with them and Amy picks up a young fox. An hour later Amy stops at a waterfall and points. "Lord Sesshomaru we are here and they made a new room far away from others." Amy said before she jumps over the body of water and right through the waterfall. Uh-Un was next and Sesshomaru followed as Lily still sleeping in his arms. Rin screams for her life as the dragon jumps into a waterfall.

A group of people started to stare at Rin as she tried to get free. Everyone started to bow down as Sesshomaru enters the room. Rin notices about half of the people in the room and screams out "traders" until a female spoke up. "We are not traders. I may kill demons for a living but only if they attack others for no reason. You lock up all those demons and mates. You even killed innocent people even children and animals for no good reasons." Sango said as she steps up to Rin. Amy came back with a healer for Lily. "Lord Sesshomaru allow me to show you to your room so we can look at the lady of the west." The healer said as he led the way.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Four days later Lily finally woke and saw a strange wolf demon undressing her. "Sesshomaru" Lily screams out but Sesshomaru was nowhere to be found. "Shut up and let me dress you. Trust me I'm not into you. You are taken and I don't steal mates from others." Koga said as he pulls down her shirt. "Sesshomaru said that you haven't eaten in almost a month because she wanted him for herself." Koga said as he reaches a chuck of raw meat and held it in the air. Lily quickly ate the raw meat and blood drips from her mouth.

"Lily you have grown into such a beautiful Inu." Koga said as wipes her mouth off. "How do you know me?" Lily ask as she sat up. "Believe it or not I am 155 years older then you and Sesshomaru. I use to watch you two play all day and night. You guys made up a game to find the wolf prince when we were very young. I always found you with Sesshomaru. I wanted to be with you until I was told that you belong to Sesshomaru since birth." Koga said as he leans against a wall. "I remember a wolf child that I kept pulling his tail and Sesshomaru fell over laughing. He fell into a pond one time." Lily said with a small smile.

Koga looks at Lily and stares at her. "Yes I would get so mad at you but it was funny when Sesshomaru fell into the pond. Just don't pull my tail again. Why don't you pull on Sesshomaru tail I heard it's really soft." Koga said as he chuckles. The room was quiet when Sesshomaru came back in wearing his old outfit. "Sesshomaru" Lily said as she jumps on Sesshomaru. "I leave you two love birds alone." Koga said as he rolled his eyes.

"You will never change Lily." Sesshomaru said as he got up and wipes off the dirt. Lily grabs Sesshomaru tail and pulled on it. Lily found herself on her back as Sesshomaru was on top very close to her face. "Do you really want to become my mate that bad?" Sesshomaru said as he applied his body closer to hers. Lily didn't know what to say to Sesshomaru as he pins her down. "Our parents are dead. If you wish to be with someone else than I shall make that happen." Sesshomaru said as he got off of Lily. "When I left to find my younger sister I always wish you came with me. I never stop thinking about you since the day I left." Lily said as she rolls over on her stomach.

"I got you new kimonos. If you still the same person then you should love the colors I pick out for you." Sesshomaru said as he walks out of the room. Lily looks over to see white boxes stack on top of a table. She opens one up and saw a light blue kimono with white flowers at the bottom. Second was a darker shade of blue with a white dog on the back. Third box was a black with red butterflies for its design. Fourth box was another black one but with silver and gold rabbits. Fifth box was a light green with cherry blossoms. Sixth box was just like Sesshomaru outfit but in a female version with a note.

-Lily

I remember that one day you chase after a rabbit under the cherry blossoms and a butterfly landed in your hair. I held the butterfly for you to see as you pick white flowers from the pond. It was the first time you saw me in my true form. You were so happy that day and I wish it would never end. I knew you would enjoy these colors I pick out for you because those were the main colors you wore as kids.

-white little doggie

Lily cried as she read the note that Sesshomaru left for her. Two female wolves came in as Lily wipes away her tears. "Lord Koga told us to help you to get dress." One of the female wolves said. "Lord Sesshomaru wants you to wear the light green today." The other female wolf said to Lily. Lily nodded as she rips off the shirt and pants. "I didn't like wearing them." Lily said as she blushes. "I know Lord Koga and the others did the same thing when they came here." The female wolves said at the same time.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lily came out ten minutes later and everyone bowed expect for Sesshomaru and Rin. Sesshomaru quickly went to Lily side until Koga told Rin that she needs to bow down to the future lady of the west. "Koga would you make sure that our new servant learn the rules and the ways of demons?" Sesshomaru said with such a cold tone. "Wait, Koga!" Lily said as she walks up to him. "If Sesshomaru agrees would you take her off our hands until you think she is ready to serve us?" Lily asks as she looks at Sesshomaru. Koga looks at Sesshomaru and he nodded. "It would be an honor to help the lord and lady of the west." Koga said as he howls for what is left of his wolves.

Rin was lead away by the wolves into a room close by. "Lord Koga" a voice called out. A small wolf child came running towards him. Koga bends down so the wolf could whisper into his ear. The wolf took off to play with the other rescue kids. "Sesshomaru, InuYasha is lock up in an underground cell that is 48 stories deep but it's underwater." Koga said as Sesshomaru steps closer. "Where?" Sesshomaru demanded. "The humans call it Yellow Sea. It would take two days in our demonic forms and they will see us coming miles away." Koga said as he took off his headband and sniffs it. Koga started to gag and a certain wolf demon started to laugh at him. Koga look over and blushes as she hands him a new headband.

A human servant walks up to them with a map. "We are here in the mountains with all the forest in Japan and your brother is here. Believe it or not we have five half breeds, two full demons, and seven humans working for the black lotus and they all are working at the prison that your brother is in. The black lotus has people working at every Raine Company. Only very few stay behind to finish off the job. Now there are only three of those prisons left in the world thanks to my plan." The servant girl said with a big smile.

"I found her after the Raine Company left her to die in one of the search for demons to lock up." A half breed said as she laid on the floor. "You're welcome since I saved her life and she saved all of you." The half breed said as started falling asleep. "That is Knightwalker; she means no harm its how she is even when I was a little girl." The servant said. "This is my den and I will be respected as well the lord and lady of the west." Koga said as he picks up the half breed and toss her through the waterfall. "When is the best time to go in and get InuYasha?" Koga ask the servant.

"I inform those who work there that will be a raid in four months so they are getting ready for us to come. Those who go in may not come back out alive. Those are chosen to go down there will meet up with a group that will have InuYasha but you will meet them on the 15th floor. You and who ever go will be the third team inside of the building. There are two groups for each team. The first team with the bigger group hits the first 18 floors as a small group leads your brother to the second team. Once the small group leaves they will help the free the prisoners. The second team will meet up with your team on the 15th floor and take InuYasha too safely. Don't worry about the prisoners they will spread out to safely camps in North and South Korea. When the heat dies down they will spread out even more all over the world. I heard that this one holds way more than any prison has in the past and in today's world. It can hold over 100,000 but its only 5% full. That is 5,000 lives down there and that is not counting the staff." The servant said as the walk into a more close off room to talk.

"If you are doing this then why are you still a servant?" Lily asks the servant. "Titles don't mean anything to me. I watch my parents die while protecting me as humans destroy our towns. In the end they blame it on demons that couldn't control their powers. They put out lies to make themselves look like the good guys. A member of the black lotus saved my life and I'm very happy to help out. I ended up being a servant to those with titles. They let me help out with battle plans and in the end I get to help and save lives. You don't need a title to help or even to do something in this time line. Maybe I shall take on a title one day when the world gets better for us." the servant said with a smile on her face.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Over the next four months everyone been training nonstop expect Sesshomaru, Lily, and Koga. Koga was having too much fun making Rin do embarrassing things in front of Sesshomaru and Lily. "Leave us" Sesshomaru said towards Lily and Koga. When Sesshomaru walks up to Rin she started crying. Rin was force to wear a checker print kimono with no shoes and had bruises over her body. "Would you like to know why we haven't killed you yet?" Sesshomaru said as he made circles around her. Rin felt Sesshomaru playing with her hair and she quickly places a hand on Sesshomaru chest.

Sesshomaru stop moving around Rin when she touched him. "You keep me alive because even a demon like you can have feelings towards humans even towards me." Rin said as she steps closer to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru smiles and leans in to kiss her. "Human bitch I may kill humans doesn't mean I don't care for them. Demons should stay with demons. There are a few that are worthy to become a demon mate. I would never want a whore like you." Sesshomaru said as he back hands Rin across the face. Rin hit the floor as Sesshomaru strikes her and started to cry. "You dare make a fool out of me by touching this Sesshomaru? I am a proud dog demon. I can smell all the males you have been with for the last ten years. My soon to be mate is still untouched. You will never make it in the demon court." Sesshomaru calmly said as he sat down on a large pillow. "Then why keep me around?" Rin screams out while crying.

Sesshomaru stares at Rin with such coldness in his eyes. Two long minutes pasted by when Sesshomaru broke the silence. "We need you to bring back my father. Koga found a spell that just may work however we also need two powerful miko. We all know that miko my brother fell in love with is powerful but we need another one. One to cast the spell and one to be a part of the spell, I believe Koga just may found what we needed." Sesshomaru said as he pets his moko. Rin started to cry even more as Sesshomaru left the room and wolves filled the room to keep an eye on her.

The servant then came in the room but dress very differently with a few others. They were dress in skin tight black short sleeves, camouflage pants, and face masks. "Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Lily since you two is the only one that can turn into a sphere can you take us to the meet up point and wait there until we come back?" the servant girl ask with a sweet smile. Sesshomaru nodded and three people places a hand on his shoulder as two does the same with Lily. An hour later they reach the edge of Yellow Sea.

"Took you long enough and here I thought the Lord of the Western Lands was fast but he is just slow." A female voice said out of nowhere. The servant girl started to laugh. "Lord Sesshomaru I would love for you to meet Bloo one of the mermaids that is helping us tonight." The servant said as she pulls on Sesshomaru hand. Bloo was sitting on a rock that was very close to the water. Bloo was a very beautiful mermaid Sesshomaru thought to himself. Her hair was a dark purple with light purple highlights, her tail and eyes are a bright blue color, and her shell bra was a light pink. "I was told to bring five necklaces and there are seven people here." Bloo said as she frowns. "Only five is going in the water. Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Lily were kind enough to bring us here." The servant said. "Are you ever going to tell us your name instead of calling you servant girl?" Bloo ask as she hands over the necklaces. Five mermaids and three mermen came to the surface. After putting on the necklaces they enter the water and the servant girl said "the mission only has six hours until dawn comes so let's move out and make it quick."

Bloo and two mermen stayed behind with Sesshomaru and Lily. "Don't worry Lord Sesshomaru my kind is on your side. My personal servant will help your brother across the water. Over 200 of my kind is helping out just for tonight. Each one has a small boat that can fit up six people in the boat. My kind is the fastest swimmer in the world so no need to worry about tonight missions." Bloo said towards Sesshomaru. Lily and Bloo talk for the next few hours while the mermen were on the lookout. Sesshomaru high in the tree hoping his brother will make it out alive. His long silver hair blowing in the wind as he looks to the sky.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Bloo was laughing at what Lily said about Sesshomaru when he was younger. "Koga tricks Sesshomaru to climb into one of the empty sake barrels and rolled him into the river. Koga got into so much trouble not just by his dad but with Sesshomaru father as well." Lily said as she looks towards Sesshomaru. He cuts his eyes towards Lily who act like she did nothing wrong and tried not to laugh. Suddenly the sky filled with smoke and the water started to glow red.

Seeing the smoke everyone looks to the sky and looks at each other. "That is not part of the plan. Let's go." Bloo said she started to swim towards the prison. Lily and Sesshomaru turns into their demonic forms and followed after Bloo and her guards. Bloo and her guards place a strange bracelet on to have legs. "Spilt up, help protect the prisoners, and the black lotus in any way you see fit." Bloo said to her guards as they ran towards the busted down door. Everyone split up even Sesshomaru and Lily. Lily told Sesshomaru to go find his brother as she helps the prisoners.

Everywhere you go the building was on fire and screams can be heard. Lily heard children crying and quickly found them. She led them to the boats and a mermaid quickly took the children away. When Lily went back in and made it to the 17th floor when a bright pink arrow flew right past her head by an inch. "Miko" Lily said as she moves in closer. The miko smells just like Kikyo and wanted to rip her apart. Lily saw demon children hiding behind the miko crying. She saw that it wasn't Kikyo but a different miko. "You're a miko why are you protecting demon children?" Lily ask as the ground shook. "They are children what harm can they do? I'm not like all the miko's you met in the past. I help those who have a good heart demon or human everyone is the same on the inside." The miko replied as a child grabs the miko leg. "Follow me then." Lily said as she points down the hall.

On the way to the surface Lily ended up killing six prison guards that tried to stop them. The kids made it to the boats with no harm but the miko refuses to leave with the kids. "Name?" Lily demanded the miko. "It's Kagome." The miko said with a smile. "Lily." Lily said as she nodded. "If you are looking for InuYasha I know where they are hiding him." Kagome said as they enter on the 40th floor. Lily stops and looks at Kagome. "Kikyo is my older sister and I know InuYasha is innocent that's why I started working here." Kagome said as she led the way towards InuYasha. Kagome scans her hand on a empty wall and the wall came down.

Lily eyes went huge from what she saw behind the hidden wall. InuYasha chain up and the room covered in his blood and Kikyo with a bow and arrows. "I see my little sister has betrayed me and the Raine Company." Kikyo said as she pulls back an arrow. When she lets go a bright pink light blinded everyone for several moments. Kikyo felt sharp claws around her neck and saw Sesshomaru face very close to her face. Sesshomaru knew Kikyo was giving off fear and it made him smiled. "You dare attack what belongs to this Sesshomaru miko?" Sesshomaru said as he squeezes Kikyo throat. When Kikyo black out Sesshomaru looks towards Kagome and saw her removing the arrows from InuYasha. "Lily help her bring InuYasha to the land and don't let her leave." Sesshomaru order Lily. Lily nodded her head as she made InuYasha stand up.

Sesshomaru and his small group waited back at the den for the others to come back. Koga finally came back with a girl dead in his arms and whoever made it out alive. Sesshomaru notice the girl in Koga arms was the servant girl that made all this happen. It looks like she had bled out from a large cut from her chest to her face. "She died protecting a small panther demon child and I saw the whole thing." Koga said as he let a tear fell to her face. "Why let her go if she was with cub?" Sesshomaru ask Koga. "We just found out that she was. She wanted humans and demons to live together. She also wanted to free your brother and the others. She just wanted everyone to be happy." Koga said as he walks towards his room.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Koga haven't been seen in days when InuYasha woke up. The healer was told to get Sesshomaru when InuYasha woke up. It was in the middle of the night when the healer woke up the wrong person. The healer woke up Koga instead of Sesshomaru and quickly realizes his mistake. Koga grabs the healer by his robes and walks towards Sesshomaru room. "Wake up Sesshomaru." Koga said as he toss the healer close to a sleeping body. Koga started to laugh at Sesshomaru when he stood up fully clothe. "I see you still haven't mated with her." Koga said as Sesshomaru dusted himself off.

"If you come out of your room once in awhile maybe we can finally go through with the mating ceremony." Sesshomaru said as he walks past Koga. "Oh yeah I will send out those scrolls out by tomorrow." Koga said as he walks behind Sesshomaru. "No I will let you know when to send those scrolls out." Sesshomaru said as they enter the healer room. Koga saw how InuYasha look and notice that the miko have been taking care of him. "Miko is he healed enough for the spell to work?" Sesshomaru ask Kagome. "It's Kagome. I would wait another day or at least until he can walk without being carried. Are you sure it doesn't hurt the caster?" Kagome replied to Sesshomaru as she stood up.

"There is only one way to find out." Koga said as he started sniffing Kagome. Kagome started to blush as Koga sniffs her hair until Lily pulls Koga pony tail. He turns to Lily as she smiles so evil that it creep him out. Everyone left the room but Kagome since she was the main one caring for InuYasha. After three days InuYasha was walking around and Kagome couldn't be happier.

InuYasha couldn't believe what Kagome told him. His heart felt so broken and doesn't understand stand why Kikyo did all of this to him and the others. Kagome left InuYasha so he could be alone for awhile and to go talk to Sesshomaru. Kagome walks in on Sesshomaru dresses Lily and tried hard not to stare. Sesshomaru kept dressing Lily even though he knew Kagome was watching. The last string was tied Lily glows and turn into a blue sphere as Sesshomaru walks towards Kagome.

"InuYasha is healthy for the spell. I know my sister is a bitch but will it hurt her in any way?" Kagome ask Sesshomaru. "No one is sure that the spell will work if it does those females may died. Why care for those who harmed you?" Sesshomaru said as he stares at Kagome. "I was told there were two for the spell now there is three. May I ask who is the third person is?" Kagome ask as she steps back from Sesshomaru. "If this Sesshomaru wanted to tell you he would have already told you miko. Next time you think you should come into my room don't or this Sesshomaru will kill you." Sesshomaru said before he left Kagome alone in his room.

Koga found Kagome crying outside of the den. Koga knew what to do for Kagome so she would quit crying. He sneaks high above the water fall and jumps down. Kagome heard a loud noise and looks up to see a giant black wolf smiling at her. Koga turns back to his human form and got a slap to the face. "You scared the hell out of me Koga. Bad dog." Kagome said as she walks off. "I'm a wolf not a dog." Koga yelled towards her. "Fine bad wolf." Kagome said as she enter the den.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sesshomaru went after Lily when he left Kagome and went to a field of flowers. Seeing Lily wasn't there he moved on to the next place she would be at. Walking down a large stream Sesshomaru couldn't smell Lily anywhere near the stream. He started getting upset when he couldn't find her. After four more tries he started to wonder where she is and is she safe. He stop and think where could she be until he realize where she was. On the seventh area he flew deeper into the forest started to smell her. The smell of roses and lilies hits his nose.

Sesshomaru was glad that he masks his smell and aura hours ago. He creeps behind trees when he saw Lily and another full blooded demon touching her. "Lily it's been so long since we last saw each other." The male said as he places his hand on her cheek. Lily blushes as she pulls away. "William it has been a long time and I miss having you around." Lily said as she giggles. Sesshomaru started to get very mad at what he is seeing and hearing. "I done what you ask for but I need you to do something for me right now." William said as he walks closer to her. "Kiss me" Lily stops and looks at William. "William the past is the past and I thank you for helping me for everything. You always told the truth to me and I have to be with you. We may shared a kiss once before but I have been courted since birth." Lily said as she shed a tear.

William looks at Lily and couldn't believe what he is hearing. "Why tell me this now? Why didn't you said this before I kissed you or before I fell in love with you? Is that why you never let me court you or even bed you?" William asks and Lily turns her back to him. Sesshomaru was thinking to let his aura to let them know that he there but he wanted to know her answer. Lily turns and looks at William with sad eyes.

"My future mate was born on the same day I was. He was born as the sun was rising and I was born the very same night. Our parents thought it would be good for both families to join as one. Everybody knows who he is and they all fear him. For awhile I thought he died because no one knew where he was or what happen to him. My sister betrayed me and I ended up lock up in one of those prisons. I found him in the very same prison I was lock up in. He was locked in those prisons for at least 150 years and he ask me if I still wish to be with him. I said yes because I never stop thinking about him and I grew to have feelings for him. We are going to be mated very soon." Lily said as tears fell on her kimonos.

"If I know him then what's his name?" William asks as he picks a flower. "His name is Sesshomaru." Lily said as she takes the flower out of his hands. "Not the Western Lord?" William ask as he looks towards her. "Yes him. We grew up together until what happen and you already know that part." Lily said as she giggles. William walks towards Lily. "I need you to come back here alone tonight." William said as he took her hands into his. "I can't he never really leaves me alone." Lily said as she started walking backwards. "Well find a way or maybe I should come and get you." William said as he pulls on one of her kimonos.

"Find but I am going to tell him. I don't want him to find out about you from someone else." Lily said to William. They both left and came back later that night but Sesshomaru never moved from his spot. "William came from the sky as Lily walk right past Sesshomaru. "William" Lily cried out. Lily told William how Sesshomaru never came back to the cave. He held her in his arms as three guys came in pulling a large cage. "Lily I love you but I think the western lord will be fine. However I did bring what you ask for but I still don't understand why you have me doing this type of job." William said as he walks towards the cage. "I know but a servant girl who died asks me to carry on this quest." Lily said as she pulls out a small bag of coins.

"You will never change will you and your money is no good." William said as he opens the cage. Lily walks to William as he opens the door to the cage. "When we found each other again I never thought you of all people ask me to do this." William said as he went inside of the cage. When he came out he held two items and he walks towards Lily. "Before I give you these tell me why?" William demanded Lily. "The one on your left is a good friend of mine and to those I grew up with. The one on your right is the son of my future mate father good and trusted friend. The servant girl knew a lot about all the royal families in the western lands." Lily said as William tosses a two tail neko in the air and Lily catches the fire cat. "Kirara it's so good to see you again and wait till Sesshomaru and Koga see you." Lily said as Kirara licks her face. "They were in the same room so it made it easy on us." William said as he puts down a demon child.

Lily went back to the room to find Sesshomaru standing in the middle of the room. When he unmasks his aura Lily knew that Sesshomaru was beyond mad. He grabs her by the throat and slams her into the wall. "If he and anyone else kiss you or even touches you like that again I will kill the baster that touch you and you will beg me to kill you once I'm done with you." Sesshomaru said as he lets go of Lily neck. Lily just sat there on the floor as Sesshomaru walks out of their room.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It was three days when Sesshomaru started to calm down after seeing Lily with another man. InuYasha haven't left Kagome side since he woke up and Koga was with them too. Everytime they started to fight one another Kagome always walks off upset. Lily notices that Kirara spends more time with Sesshomaru everyday and as takes care of a fox child name Shippo. She felt so guilty for letting William kissing her but she push that aside to give Shippo lessons for the day.

"This Sesshomaru will ask you once more and it will be the last. Does Lily wish to become this Sesshomaru mate?" Sesshomaru said as he appeared from nowhere. Lily was sitting next to the water fall with Shippo teaching him about the royal families of Japan. Shippo have always been scared of Sesshomaru so whenever Sesshomaru comes around he always leave the area. Once Shippo left the two alone to do whatever Sesshomaru wanted. "Lily shall be Sesshomaru mate if he shall still want her." Lily said loud and clear. Sesshomaru walks towards her and places his hand on her cheek to wipe away a tear.

"Only make salt and show emotions only with me." Sesshomaru said as he leans down to kiss her. Lily pulls back when she started smelling something that was strange and similar. "William is back with the herbs. Shall we get ready the spell?" Lily said as Sesshomaru nodded his head. Everyone started taking a bath in the nearby hot springs. All the guys doing the spell in one spring while the women and children in the second spring. Kirara stood watch for the women and children as they bathe.

Sango, Kagome, Lily, and Shippo were taking a bath as Kirara jumps out in her bigger form just to scare them to death. Kagome and Sango nearly drown as Kirara started laughing at them. "That's not very nice Kirara did Sesshomaru and the guys put you up to this?" Sango said as gave once of her death glares. Kirara ears went down and left. "I take that as a yes." Kagome said laughing. "Kagome why can't I be there when there when the spell is being perform?" Shippo ask as he splashes around. "Children shouldn't be around dark spells at such young age because magic always come at a price." Lily said as she walks out of the spring. "Lily what happen to you? Did Sesshomaru did that to you?" Kagome asks when she saw Lily scars covered her body. "Sesshomaru isn't that bad of a demon but no he did not. My sister did this to me when I first found her with a special knife that can kill demons if done right." Lily said as she puts on a purple kimono. "We better get going we can't let the guys beat us there." Sango said with a weak smile.

William, Sesshomaru, Miroku, InuYasha, and Koga were just relaxing until a female servant came by with sake. William and Miroku started to drink until Sesshomaru told the female servant to take it away and to leave or to be killed. "You are no fun Sesshomaru." Miroku said as the servant girl ran away with the sake. "Well no shit, Fluffy here is like that when stuff needs to get done." InuYasha said as the others tried not to laugh. Sesshomaru cut his eyes towards InuYasha and stood up. "We been in here long enough, we must be ready by night fall." Sesshomaru said as he puts on a green kimono and left. "He took my kimono." William said as he reaches for Sesshomaru white kimono. "He does that. I think he loves pissing people off." InuYasha said as he and Koga fights over a kimono.

Two hours later everyone made sure that they had everything they needed and they brought in Rin, Kikyo, and Rose. Once cuts were made into each of their hands and tied to each other with wire, they were force to make a triangle like shape. Kagome started to chant very quietly as Koga and William lights up the candles. Sesshomaru and InuYasha slice open their wrist open to have drops of blood in the space in the middle of the three girls and placing their swords on top on the blood. Miroku join in with Kagome to help make the spell more powerful and as Sango and Lily stood guard making sure no one comes in.

When Kagome and Miroku stop chanting nothing happen and Kikyo started to laugh. "Seems like you are too weak to do anything little sister unlike me I was always the more powerful one. You wasted the only chance to bring back someone from the dead. You tried but failed." Kikyo said as she couldn't quit laughing. "Does that be we can finally be free?" Rin said as she smiles and cries. Suddenly Kikyo face was covered in blood then the others. Screaming out in pain a bright blue light flash the whole room and everything went silence. When everyone could see again they saw Rin, Rose, and Kikyo gone but a tall naked Inu no Taisho where the girls was last seen. Every mouth drops as realize the dark spell work.


End file.
